


Gemeinsam durch die Nacht

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Story of the taiwanese novel release, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: In dieser Übersetzung begleiten wir Wei WuXian und Lan WangJi buchstäblich durch die Nacht:-)!





	Gemeinsam durch die Nacht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MoDaoZuShi Extra: From night to morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/474976) by bigbadredpanda. 



Originalroman: MoDaoZuShi  
Original-Authorin: Mo Xiang Tong Ziu  
Extra-Story für die taiwanesische Roman-Ausgabe  
English: bigbadredpanda.tumblr.com  
Deutsch: FreeMindandSoul  
Explizit

 

Gemeinsam durch die Nacht

 

Es war schon weit nach 9 Uhr, doch er war immer noch nicht zurück.

 

Die Papierlaterne auf dem Tisch war noch nicht ausgegangen und Lan WangJi blickte in das flackernde Schimmern ohne zu blinzeln. Nach einer ganzen Weile, erhob er sich langsam, begab sich zum Eingang seines Gemaches und öffnete die hölzerne Tür. Für einen Moment stand er einfach still da. Dann machte er einen Schritt um den Raum zu verlassen, da ertönte plötzlich ein verdächtiges „plopp“ hinter ihm.

 

Ruckartig drehte Lan WangJi sich um. Alles was er sah, war, dass das Fenster offen stand. Der Fensterladen bewegte sich leicht knarrend im Abendwind. Ein seltsames Bündel, wie ein Ball zusammengerollt, war plötzlich unter der Steppdecke auf dem Bett erschienen, so als wäre es durch das Fenster gebrochen, hier hinein gerollt und hätte sich zitternd zusammen gekauert.

 

Nach einem kleinen Moment der Stille, schloss Lan WangJi sanft die Tür. Er ging zurück in den Raum, schloss das Fenster und blies im Vorbeigehen die Laterne aus bevor er zum Bett ging. Er legte sich neben das Bündel, nahm still die andere Bettdecke und schloss seine Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange, als etwas Großes und eisig Kaltes unter seine Decke kroch. Es krabbelte solange über seinen Körper, bis es sich eng an seine Brust kuscheln konnte.

 

„Lan Zhan! Ich bin zurück! Schnell, heiße mich willkommen!“ sagte eine fröhliche Stimme.

 

Lan WangJi hob seine Arme und umarmte ihn feste, „Warum bist du so kalt?“

 

„Ich musste für den größten Teil des Tages dem Wind trotzen,“ antwortete Wei WuXian. „Leih‘ mir deine Wärme.“

 

Das erklärte, warum er so komplett mit Grashalmen und Staub bedeckt war. Er musste die Schüler der Wolkenkanzel in die Bergwildnis geführt haben, damit sie Vögel, wilde Tiere und alle möglichen Monster jagen konnten. Obwohl Wei WuXian so schmutzig war, als er auf das Bett gekugelt und unter die Decke gekrabbelt kam, machte Lan WangJi, der sonst sehr auf Sauberkeit bedacht war, keine Anstalten ihn zurückzuweisen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verstärkte er seine Umarmung. Nachdem er Wei WuXian warm gerubbelt hatte, sagte Lan WangJi:

 

„Ziehe wenigstens deine Stiefel aus.“

 

„Sicher doch,“ antwortete Wei WuXian. Er zog seine Stiefel aus, kam zurück unter die Decke gekuschelt um sich mit Lan WangJi zu entspannen.

 

„Halt still,“ sagte Lan WangJi monoton.

 

„Da bin ich schon in deinem Bett und du willst, dass ich still halte?“, stichelte Wei WuXian.

 

„Onkel ist zurück“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

Lan QiRen verweilte nicht weit weg von Lan WangJis Gemach. Da er Wei WuXian nicht leiden konnte, war es so gut wie sicher, dass wenn er auch nur ein skandalöses Geräusch mitbekäme, er am nächsten Tag mit Schaum vor dem Mund einen riesigen Krach mit ihm anfangen würde.

 

Ungeachtet dessen ließ Wei WuXian Taten sprechen um unverblümt seine Stimmung auszudrücken: Er presste sein Knie zwischen Lan WangJis Beine und als wollte er ihm mutwillig einen Streich spielen, fing er an sich unter der Decke ein paar Mal an Lan WangJi zu reiben.

 

Nach einem Moment der Stille packte Lan WangJi ihn plötzlich, drehte ihn herum, so dass Wei WuXian nun unter ihm lag und hielt ihn nieder. Sein Schwung und seine Kraft´dabei waren so stark, dass sie mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem hölzernen Bett aufkamen.

 

„Langsam, langsam,...LANG-...SAM!“

 

Mit einem unerbittlichen Griff presste Lan WangJi Wei WuXian gegen das Bett. Er drang mit unwiderstehlicher Kraft in ihn ein und schob sich mit einem einzigen Stoß ganz hinein, bis sein Unterleib gegen Wei WuXians nackten Hintern presste. Erst als es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, tiefer einzudringen hielt er inne.

 

Wei WuXian fasste sich unwillkürlich an den Kopf und atmete mehrmals scharf ein. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, sondern rollte nur ein wenig mit seinen Augen und verdrehte unbehaglich seine Hüfte, um den Schwanz in seinem Inneren ein wenig zu lösen. Als Lan WangJi seine Absicht bemerkte, umschlang er seine Taille und füllte ihn erneut aus.

 

„Ah!“, rief Wei WuXian aus, „HanGuang-Jun!“

 

Nach einer kleinen Weile der Zurückhaltung sagte Lan WangJi, „Du hast es so gewollt.“

 

Und nach dieser kleinen Pause stieß er wieder zu. Ordentlich niedergehalten lag Wei WuXian unter ihm, seine Beine in der Luft, sein schwarzes Haar wirr, sein Gesicht gerötet. Sein Körper wogte im Rhythmus von Lan WangJis Bewegungen. Lan WangJi stieß einmal zu und Wei WuXian antwortete einmal mit einem Aufschrei. Auf zwei Stöße antworteten zwei Aufschreie. Nach einiger Zeit beharrlicher und heftiger Mühe, konnte Lan WangJi Wei WuXian es nicht weiter erlauben, so aufzuschreien. Nachdem Lan WangJi es mit großer Anstrengung fertig brachte, dass er wieder halbwegs seinen Atem unter Kontrolle und nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass ihm das Herz aus seiner Brust sprang, hatte, sagte er mit einer tiefen Stimme, „S...Sei..leiser.“

 

Wei WuXian hob eine Hand und streichelte über Lan WangJis Gesicht. ‚Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie sehr sein Gesicht so völlig unberührt erscheint,‘ dachte er so bei sich. Es war klar, dass sich seine Haut schrecklich brennend heiß anfühlte, aber kein Erröten war zu sehen, sein Gesicht so bleich als hätte der Frost es berührt… So wunderschön, es brachte Wei WuXians Herz zum rasen und seine Seele ins Wanken. Lan WangJi übte eine solche Selbstbeherrschung aus, dass nur seine zart rosafarbenen Ohrläppchen ihn verrieten.

 

„Geliebter, willst mich etwa nicht schreien hören?“, presste Wei WuXian atemlos hervor.

 

„...“

 

Als Wei WuXian sah, wie schwer es Lan WangJi fiel die Wahrheit nicht auszusprechen und nicht gleichzeitig gegen seinen Kodex zu verstoßen und geradeheraus zu lügen, ergriff ihn eine unbeschreibliche Lustwelle, die sein ganzes Wesen erfasste und außerdem wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick, dass er Lan WangJis ganz in seinen Mund nehmen könnte.

 

„Du hast Angst, dass mich jemand schreien hören könnte,“ sagte Wei WuXian. „Das könnte ein Problem werden. Es wäre besser, wenn du mich zum Schweigen bringst...“

 

Lan WangJis wilder Atem beschleunigte sich weiter, seine Augen verfärbten sich leicht rot.

 

Wei WuXian provozierte ihn immer weiter, „Na, komm schon! Bring mich zum Schweigen und ich lass dich mit mir machen, was du willst. Selbst wenn du mich wund vögelst, wäre ich nicht in der Lage zu schreien...“

 

Bevor er den Satz überhaupt beenden konnte, beugte sich Lan WangJi über ihn und versiegelte Wei WuXians Mund mit seinen Lippen.

 

Nachdem ihm sein Mund so verschlossen wurde, schlang Wei WuXian seine Arme und Beine um Lan WangJi und so rollten sie durch das Bett und brachten es durcheinander. In der Hitze des Augenblicks fiel die Decke, in die sie gewickelt waren, auf den Boden.

 

Normalerweise wechselte Lan WangJi nur selten ihre Position während sie Sex hatten.

 

Nachdem er eine Stunde lang penetriert worden war und kaum noch Rücken, Hintern und Beine spüren konnte, bezweifelte Wei WuXian keinen Moment lang, dass er die ganze Nacht in derselben Position ran genommen werden würde. Und als er sah, dass Lan WangJi keine Anstalten machte aufzuhören, bestätigte sich sein Verdacht.

 

Also übernahm er selbst die Initiative und wechselte ihre Position, so dass er nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf Lan WangJi saß und ihn reiten konnte. Die Arme fest um Lan WangJis Nacken geschlungen, bewegte er sich von selbst nun auf und ab. Während er so auf und ab glitt, biss er in Lan WangJis Ohrläppchen und fragte: „Tief genug?“

 

Lan WangJi reagierte auf das feucht-warme Flüstern an seinem Ohr, indem er wild nach Wei WuXians Schultern griff und ihn gnadenlos nach unten presste. Dieser perfekte Stoß ließ Wei WuXian überrascht aufschreien und sich unwillkürlich fester an Lan WangJi klammern. Lan WangJi streichelte kurz über seinen Rücken und gab die Frage zurück, „Tief genug?“

 

Wei WuXian hatte sich noch nicht wieder erholt. Seine Lippen zitterten, aber er gab keine Antwort.

 

Eine Grimasse ziehend rief er kurz darauf plötzlich laut aus, „Ah! Warte, warte! La-...Langsamer, werd‘ erst langsamer bevor du wieder härter zustößt!“ [1] Mit einer Hand versuchte Wei WuXian sich vergeblich abzufangen, mit der anderen hielt er sich an Lan WangJis Schulter fest, während sich seine Finger tief in Lan WangJis Muskelpartie grub.

 

Fast alarmiert rief er, „Lan Zhan! Verstehst du nicht was „Werd‘ zuerst langsamer“ bedeutet? Brauch. Nicht. Jedes. Mal. So. Viel. So...Viel...“

 

Der Rest seines Satzes geriet in ein fragmentiertes Stottern, so machtvoll stieß Lan WangJi zu und er donnerte nur zurück, „Ich kann dich nicht hören!“

 

Zwei Orgasmen später in dieser Nacht, hielt Wei WuXian Lan WangJis Hüfte immer noch sicher zwischen seinen Beinen gefangen, obwohl er erbärmlich geweint und ausführlich um Gnade gebettelt hatte, und hinderte Lan WangJi so daran sich zurückzuziehen.

 

Lan WangJi bedeckte Wei WuXian komplett mit seinem Körper und achtete sorgsam darauf, nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihm zu liegen. Ihre Körper schmiegten sich aneinander und die Stelle, wo sie sich verbanden, war nass und glitschig.

 

Lan WangJi machte Anstalten sich zu erheben, aber sobald er sich bewegte, hinderten Wei WuXians Beine ihn daran und der Teil von Lan WangJis Schwanz, der eben noch herausgerutscht war, glitt wieder gemütlich hinein.

 

„Beweg dich nicht,“ sagte Wei WuXian träge, „Sei anständig und bleib liegen.“

 

Lan WangJi kam seinem Wunsch entgegen und blieb liegen. Nach einer Weile fragte er Wei WuXian, „Hast du noch nicht genug?“

 

„Doch, doch ich bin so voll, dass ich platze“, winselte Wei WuXian zum Gott erbarmen. „Du hast mich einfach ignoriert, als ich vorhin so heulen musste...“

 

„...“

 

Lan WangJi sagte, „Ich zieh mich zurück.“

 

Sofort wechselte Wei WuXian seinen Ausdruck und antwortete sehr direkt und unverblümt, „Ich liebe es, wenn du mich so abfüllst. Es fühlt sich gut an.“

Seine Muskeln zogen sich eng um Lan WangJis Schwanz zusammen, als er seinen Satz beendete.

 

Lan WangJis Atem verlangsamte sich kurz, während sich sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte. Nach dem er einen Moment so ausgehalten hatte, sprach er heiser,

 

„….Wie schamlos!“

 

Wei WuXian lachte herzlich als ihm klar wurde, dass er es geschafft hatte, Lan WangJi zu ärgern und nibbelte an seinen Lippen,

 

„Mein Geliebter, was haben wir nicht schon alles miteinander gemacht? Gibt es immer noch irgendetwas wofür du dich schämen müsstest?“

 

Lan WangJi konnte daraufhin nur leicht seinen Kopf schütteln und sagte mit leiser Stimme,

 

„Lass mich raus, du brauchst ein Bad.“

 

„Kein Bad, ich wasche mich morgen. Ich bin jetzt total kaputt “, murmelte Wei WuXian müde.

 

Lan WangJi küsste ihn auf die Stirn und sagte, „Geh baden. Achte auf deinen Körper sonst wirst du noch krank.“

 

Erschöpft und schwach entließ ihn Wei WuXian aus seiner Umarmung. Lan WangJi stand auf, nahm die Decke vom Boden und deckte Wei WuXian damit zu. Dann sammelte er die wahllos verstreuten Klamotten zusammen und hängte diese säuberlich auf. Er zog sich seine eigenen Klamotten sorgfältig über und ging raus, um das Wasser für das Bad zu holen.

 

Ein Räucherstäbchen später trug er den dösenden Wei WuXian zum Badefass und ließ ihn ins Wasser gleiten. Das Fass stand neben Lan WangJis Schreibtisch. Und während Wei WuXian sich im Wasser erholte, kamen seine Energie und seine Lebensgeister wieder.

 

„HanGuang-Jun! Magst du nicht zu mir ins Wasser kommen?“, Wei WuXian klopfte auf den Rand des Fasses.

 

„Ich werde warten“, antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

„Warum warten? Komm einfach jetzt.“

 

Lan WangJi schenkte ihm einen nachdenklichen Seitenblick und sagte letztendlich, „Wir sind seit vier Tagen zurück und seitdem ist jeden Tag hier ein Badefass zerbrochen...“

 

Wei WuXian hatte irgendwie das Gefühl sich rechtfertigen zu müssen, „Das letzte Mal, dass das Fass zerbrach, war nicht mein Fehler.“

 

Lan WangJi platzierte ein Seifenkästchen in Wei WuXians Reichweite und gab zu, „Mein Fehler.“

 

Wei WuXian schöpfte mit beiden Händen Wasser und goss es sich über den Nacken. Das glitzernde Wasser betonte die vielen rötlichen Knutschflecken auf seiner Haut.

 

„Du hast recht. Und davor war es auch nicht meine Schuld. Und eigentlich, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, warst du es jedes mal, der die Fässer zerbrochen hat. Du hast es immer noch nicht gelernt, seitdem es das erste Mal passiert ist.“

 

Lan WangJi stand auf. Als er wieder zurück kam, stellte er einen Krug „Das-Lächeln-des-Kaisers“ in Wei WuXians Griffweite. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

 

„Das ist wahr“, bestätigte er.

 

Wei WuXian konnte Lan WangJi berühren als er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und so nutzte er die Gelegenheit um Lan WangJis Kinn zu streicheln.

 

Lan WangJi nahm einen dicken Stapel Papiere und begann diese zu lesen. Dabei schrieb er kurze Kommentare und Bemerkungen an den Rand.

 

Wei WuXian öffnete den Krug Reiswein, warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und nahm einen großen Schluck, während er sich im Bad weiter entspannte. Schließlich fragte er so nebenbei, „Was liest du da?“

 

„Nachtjagd-Journale,“ antwortete Lan WangJi.

 

„Die, die die Kinder geschrieben haben?“, fragte Wei WuXian. „Du bist doch normalerweise gar nicht für die Korrekturen zuständig, oder? Ich kann mich erinnern, dass dein Onkel dafür verantwortlich ist.“

 

Lan QiRen war vielleicht mit dringenderen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt und hatte Lan WangJi diese Aufgabe übertragen.

 

Wei WuXian nahm zwei Bögen, drehte sie um und sagte,

 

„Für je zwei Abschnitte schrieb dein Onkel einen Kommentar mit mehreren hundert Schriftzeichen und am Ende eine Zusammenfassung, die sogar mehrere tausend Schriftzeichen umfasste. Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viel Zeit er dafür brauchte. Deine sind dagegen wirklich kurz.“

 

„Kurz? Ist das schlecht?“, fragte Lan WangJi.

 

„Das ist gut! Es ist präziser und verständlicher so.“

 

Lan Wangjis prägnante Kommentare beruhten nicht etwa auf Bequemlichkeit. Er war äußerst gewissenhaft, selbst bei einfachsten Arbeiten. Egal, ob gesprochen oder geschrieben, er verwendete Worte so sparsam wie üblich und beschränkte sich auf das, was unbedingt notwendig war.

 

Wei WuXian tauchte mit seinem Kopf unter Wasser und dann mit tropfnassen Haaren wieder auf. Während er mit einer Hand seine Haare mit der Seife wusch, griff er mit der anderen nach einem Papier auf dem Schreibtisch.

 

Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf lachte er auf.

 

„Wer hat das denn geschrieben? So viel Rechtschreibfehler. Hahahahaha….oh, ich weiß schon wer es war: JingYi. Du hast ihm ein B gegeben.“

 

„Ja,“ sagte Lan WangJi.

 

„Das ist das einzige B auf dem ganzen Stapel, der Arme.“

 

„Viele Fehler, langatmige Analyse.“

 

„Und er ist mit einem B davongekommen?“

 

„Nein. Noch mal schreiben.“

 

„Er sollte sich damit zufrieden geben. Das ist weitaus besser als damit bestraft zu werden, Abschriften im Handstand zu machen.“

 

Lan WangJi sammelte schweigend die Papiere ein, die Wei WuXian verstreut hatte, strich sie glatt und legte sie wieder auf einen ordentlichen Stapel an die Seite.

 

Wei WuXian beobachtete ihn dabei und lächelte plötzlich.

 

„Was für eine Note hast du SiZhui gegeben?“

 

Lan WangJi nahm 2 Bögen und übergab sie ihm.

 

„Ein A.“

 

Wei WuXian nahm diese entgegen und las sie durch.

 

„Seine Handschrift ist wirklich hervorragend.“

 

„Gute Struktur, klare Gedanken, inhaltlich gut, stichhaltig und präzise,“ legte Lan Wangji dar.

 

Nachdem Wei WuXian die Bögen durchgesehen hatte, legte er sie zurück auf den Stapel. Dann sah er den Stapel, der noch benotet werden musste.

 

„Du musst die alle noch lesen? Kann ich dir damit helfen und einen Teil davon übernehmen?“

 

„Okay.“

 

„Wenn ich irgendwo einen Fehler sehe, markiere ich ihn und schreibe eine Anmerkung dazu, das reicht doch, oder?“

 

Wei WuXian nahm sich mehr als die Hälfte des Stapels, aber Lan WangJi versuchte sie ihm wieder abzunehmen. Wei WuXian hielt Lan Wangjis Hand zurück,

„Was machst du da?“

 

„Das sind zu viele für dich. Du badest gerade.“

 

Wei WuXian nahm noch einen Schluck Reiswein und griff nach einem Schreibpinsel,

 

„Ja, ich bade gerade, na und? Ich habe also frei und nichts anderes zu tun. Die Notizen der Kinder zu lesen macht ja auch Spaß.“, sagte er.

 

„Du solltest dich nach dem Bad noch ausruhen.“

 

„Schau mich an, sehe ich irgendwie müde aus?“, gab Wei WuXian an, „Ich fühle mich so als könnte ich noch locker zwei Runden durchhalten.“

 

Er lehnte sich über den Rand der Wanne und begann aufmerksam zu lesen. Ab und an hob er seinen Arm um Fehler zu markieren und Anmerkungen zu verfassen. Lan WangJis Augen schimmerten warm im Licht der Laterne, während er Wei WuXian beobachtete.

 

Obwohl Wei WuXian so kühn behauptet hatte, er könne noch zwei Runden oder mehr durchhalten, viel es ihm doch schwer sich nicht schläfrig zu fühlen, nach so einem Tag: mit den Schülern, die er in ein munteres Chaos gestürzt hatte, tagsüber in den Bergen, dann nach seiner Rückkehr am späteren Abend der leidenschaftlich laute Sex mit Lan WangJi und jetzt noch die Korrekturen. Aber er bemühte sich seinen Stapel ordentlich zu Ende zu kommentieren.

 

Sobald er seinen Stapel fertig abgelegt hatte, ging er langsam im Wasser unter.

 

Dank seiner scharfen Augen und schnellen Reflexe fing Lan WangJi ihn auf und hob in vorsichtig aus der Wanne. Er trocknete ihn ab und brachte ihn ins Bett. Lan WangJi beendete schnell sein eigenes Bad und ging dann auch zu Bett.

Als er Wei WuXian in seinen Armen hielt, wachte dieser ein wenig auf.

 

Gegen Lan WangJis Schulter gelehnt, murmelte er,

„Eure Clan-Schüler können wirklich gut schreiben. Allerdings müssen sie sich noch ein wenig verbessern, wenn sie auf erfolgreiche Nachtjagden gehen wollen.“

 

„Mhm.“

 

„Aber das geht schon in Ordnung. Ich werde ihnen beim harten Lernen helfen, während ich hier in der Wolkenkanzel bin. Morgen….werde ich weiter machen und sie zum Angriff auf das Versteck des ShanXiao (Bergdämon) mitnehmen.“

 

Dieser einbeinige Bergdämon war für seine gewaltige Kraft bekannt und war von Kopf bis Fuß mit einem schwarzen Fell bedeckt. Er fraß Menschen wie Gemüsehäppchen. Wenn jemand anderes als Wei WuXian so sprechen würde, hätte man den Eindruck es ginge nur darum rotzige Kinder mit aufs Dach zu nehmen, um ein Vogelnest zu plündern.

 

Lan WangJis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, als wolle er lächeln, „Warst du heute auch schon wegen dem ShanXiao draußen?“

 

„Das ist richtig. Deshalb sagte ich, dass sie noch üben müssen. Der ShanXiao hat nur ein Bein und kann deshalb nicht schnell weglaufen, aber in Zukunft werden sie vielleicht auf Echsen mit vier Beinen, Spinnen mit acht Beinen oder Tausendfüßler mit hunderten Beinen treffen, solche Monster legen sich nicht einfach hin und warten auf ihren Tod… Ach übrigens HanGuang-Jun nur so nebenbei...ich habe kein Geld mehr, gib mir mehr.“

 

„Dein Jade-Stein, den du bei dir trägst, sollte genügend Geld machen,“ sagte Lan WangJi.

 

Wei WuXian kicherte leise.

 

„Du hast mir den Jade-Stein gegeben um die Barriere zu durchqueren...man kann ihn also auch zum Geld verdienen brauchen?“

 

„Ja. Hast du einem Händler den Laden oder jemandes Haus zerstört?“

 

„Nein...“, verneinte Wei WuXian, „Wie in aller Welt kommst du auf…..All das Geld ist für den Besuch des Hunan-Restaurants [2] in der Stadt CaiYi drauf gegangen, ich habe alle eingeladen nach der Nachtjagd….Es ist nur, bevor ich gestorben bin, wollte ich dich immer dorthin mitnehmen, aber du hast immer abgelehnt…..ich bin so erschöpft...Lan Zhan lass uns aufhören zu reden...“

 

„Okay.“

 

„….sprich bitte nicht mehr….selbst wenn du nur ein Wort sagst, kann ich nicht anders als dir antworten...okay, Lan Zhan...lass uns schnell schlafen….ich..kann nicht mehr….ich muss schlafen….Lan Zhan, ich sehe dich morgen….“

 

Er küsste Lan Zhan auf den Hals und fiel schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf.

 

Das Gemach wurde dunkel und still.

 

Nach einer Weile küsste Lan Zhan Wei WuXian auf die Stirn und flüsterte,

„Ich sehe dich morgen, Wei Ying.“

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkungen:  
> Bei dieser sexy Geschichte handelt es sich um eine offizielle Extra-Story, die mit der taiwanesischen Romanausgabe von MoDaoZuShi veröffentlicht wurde!
> 
> [1] Wei WuXian bezieht sich auf eine Sex-Technik „Nine-shallow-one-deep“ - auf neun leichte flache Stöße folgt ein tiefer, harter Stoß. Dieser Rhythmuswechsel soll sehr erregend wirken
> 
> [2] Hunan-Küche ist für ihre Schärfe bekannt


End file.
